Moonlight
by lemonpop500
Summary: An epic romance story for the ages. Become one with the suspense and drama!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Layla 'Darkness' Smith and this is my story.

Many years ago I moved to a small town in the middle of a big majestic forest and it was always dark there I loved it so much because of its darkness because I am emo. But I have my parents so I couldn't let them know I liked it so I said 'this place sucks'. By the way my name means basinful spark princess of the night which is totally true because I am so beautiful they it makes roses die. But I'm really just a normal girl. Now that u knows about me I can tell you the amazing story of my life.

So I moved to this new town and instantly everyone was saying that the new girl is such a freak but I knew they were just jealous because of my great beauty. So I met my first friend and his name was Italy Vargas and he was super annoying and I didn't even like him but I had no other friends at the time so I stuck with him. 'pasta pasta v eve lets go make pasta I love past' said it sly. 'omg italy shut up you are the most annoying duckweed ever I hate you' I said back to Italy and he ran and cried but no one cared cause no one liked him at all I was his only friend ever.

I then went to my first cases and I sat next to a boy. He had a chis sled chest and he was very super-hot so I said; your very super-hot' without thinking and he turned and look at me and say 'yes I know I am German Germans are always hot'. I couldn't believe that he was talking to me so I said 'my name is Layla' and she said 'I am Ludwig Monsey'. Then Italy came in and sat in with me and I was annoyed but Ludwig he picked up Italy and threw him in a garbage can. 'I hate Italy he is so stupid I wish he died' said Ludwig. 'Yes I wish he was dead too' I said back and again Italy cried.

After class finished I walked with Ludwig, my new buff, to the cafeteria to eat and Italy also followed us but we just ignored him. When we sat down I looked and saw the most beautiful man vie ever seen ever. He had pale hair it looked like silk I wanted to touch is very bad. I could not see his eyes but I saw that he had a wonderful slender nose that matched his slender face. He was sitting at the table with other pale beautiful people but he was definitely the most beautiful. I looked to Ludwig and said 'Ludwig who is they' Ludwig look over and say 'that are the weird kids, there a family and are very rich. They are the Bragonsky' I knew at that moment I must meet with the beautiful man.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided yes I will meet this beautiful man. So I went over to him and said 'you are so hot let's be friends'. I realized I didn't introduce myself and felt embarrassed but he chuckled and said 'I am Ivan Bragonsky'. I noticed his eyes were purple which is weird because I don't think eyes are normally purple but that didn't matter for right now. 'Okay Ivan I will see you later' then I left back to Germany and the homo.

After school I caught up with Ivan. I said 'Ivan you seem different from everyone.' He nodded 'I am different Layla.' I nodded with him but then gasped 'I never told you my name..!' but he quickly ran off to his car. I ran off to find Ludwig. 'Ludwig he knew my name but I never told him!' he looked up at me 'I know he can do that'. I will find out all I can about this man, I thought to myself. Any way possible.

I took the bus home and pushed my parents out of the way. They were so stupid always getting in my way. So I went and goggled Bragonsky and it came up that it means Vampire! 'Oh my gosh' I said 'Ivan Brangonsky is a vampire!' I yanked my cell up and called my best friend. 'Ludwing Ivan's a vampire' 'Ha-ha oh Layla you are a silly one' and he hang up. I can't believe he hung up on me I thought to myself.

The next day I got up and put on my spiked boots and collar combo and walked to school because I have no car. I go to Ludwig and say 'Ludwig, Bragonsky is a banana!' Banana was the code word for vampire. Ludwig looked at me and raised an eyebrow. 'Bananas are not a person' I chook my head but I could not tell him what the code word meant so ideated I decide to tell him alter.

Italy came up to me aiagazin and I said 'Italy why are you crying this time I haven't even done anything to you'. He cried out 'the pasta ran out and I couldn't eat the pasta!' I punched him in the face for being stupid and then I told Ludwig and he also punched him in the face and threw him in more garbage cans. 'This that you get for being a big stupid Italian who likes pasta'.


End file.
